Storage nodes are often arranged in a storage cluster in a flat cluster arrangement where functions are distributed substantially evenly between all storage nodes in the storage cluster. Compliance with the flat cluster principle allows large scale-out clusters to be built, often comprising thousands of storage nodes.
A Microservice Architecture pattern comprising core storage services and auxiliary storage services is often applied in storage clusters. According to a Microservice Architecture pattern, complex software systems are comprised of rather small and highly decoupled processes, referred to as microservices. Each microservice is expected to work independently and to be independently deployable and upgradeable.
There is typically a requirement for stateful auxiliary storage services to store backup snapshots of their states without using the core storage services. A need therefore exists for reliable snapshot backup management techniques for auxiliary storage services that do not use core storage services and optionally adhere to the flat cluster principle.